marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Homo mermanus/Alternate Realities
__TOC__ Preface There are many alternate reality versions of the Atlanteans. Below is a complete index and history of each reality that has been confirmed to have a version of the Atlantean people. Counter-Earth When Franklin Richards created Counter-Earth to save the lives of the heroes who sacrificed their lives battling Onslaught, he created an alternate version of Atlantis and the Atlantean people. In this reality, the Atlanteans were terrorized by pollutants leading Namor to wage war against he surface world . However he was defeated by the combined efforts of the Fantastic Four and Avengers and soon learned that his own Warlord Krang manipulated the events of the battle and called off the invasion . Namor then came to the aid of Counter-Earth to protect it from destruction at the hands of Galactus . Following the heroes of Earth-616's return to their own world, Counter-Earth was manipulated by the Dreaming Celestial causing geological disruptions that saw the Eastern United States flooded. Atlantis was then controlled by Dorma who renamed the nation to Atlan and invaded the flooded parts of North America, slaughtering many . Warlord Krang meanwhile was betrayed and killed by the Masters of Evil . Dorma eventually joined Dr. Doom's Generals a cadre of super-human world powers that sought to bring order to the endangered Counter-Earth . Together, they managed to pull Counter-Earth out of the pocket dimension it existed in and into Earth-616 . After subsequent clashes with the Fantastic Four, Dorma and her comrades were locked away in the Baxter Building on Counter-Earth. Breaking Free, Dorma returned to Atlan where she amassed a cache of nuclear weapons to blow up the surviving surface dwellers . However the reality jumping Proteus of Earth-58163 arrived and used his powers to raise Atlan to the surface causing every member of the Atlantean race present to suffocate . If there are any Atlantean survivors remains to be seen. Representatives * Sub-Mariner - Really from Earth-616 although believed to always reside on Counter-Earth until the truth was learned. * Warlord Krang * Empress Dorma Earth-717 The Atlanteans of this reality and their story mirrors that of Earth-616 with the only difference that Namor was grown on land rather than in Atlantis . Representatives * Namor * Fen * Thakorr Earth-772 On Earth-772, Namor would win the heart of Sue Storm in a reality where the Fantastic Four would accept Spider-Man into their ranksWhat If? #1. They would be married and Sue would become the first non-Atlantean queen of Atlantis and pregnant with his child. They would be accepted by the Atlantean people. A jealous Reed Richards would attempt to kill the people of Atlantis with a bomb that would eliminate the oxygen from the ocean. However, watching Sue give birth her child, Reed would change his mind and deactivate the deviceWhat If? #21. Representatives * Namor * Dorma * Warlord Krang * Leonard McKenzie Earth-776 In this reality Namor would team up with the Hulk and clash with a team of Avengers decked out in Iron Man armor. The duo would slay Iron Man before parting companyWhat If? #3. Representatives * Namor Earth-928 Representatives * Namor * Attuma * General D'Jrok * General Dagim * Dragonklaw Earth-1228 Atlantis would be targeted by the Skrulls who would be testing out cosmic ray emitting boxes to make the people of the Earth their slaves. A Skrull would infiltrate the kingdom with a device and the Sub-Mariner would blame this realities Fantastic Four, leading to a brief clash before they would learn the truth and foil the Skrull plotWhat If? #11. Representatives * Namor Earth-7712 Namor would clash with the Fantastic Four, who had different powers than their Earth-616 counterpartsWhat If? #6. Representatives * Namor Earth-9904 In this reality, Namora would aid Jimmy Woo in recovering the Human Robot from San Francisco Bay. Namor was also reported missing in this realityWhat If? #9. Representatives * Namor (Mentioned) * Namora Earth-9997 The past of the Atlanteans of Earth-9997 mirrors that of their Earth-616 counterpart. Representatives * Namor * Princess Fen * Krang * Lady Dorma * Orka Earth-96943 In 2199 the discovery that the frigid oceans beneath the surface of the Jovian moon Europa were perfect for colonization by Atlanteans Earth-989192 In this reality, Namorita and her pinkskinned Atlanteans warriors allied themselves with Moses Magnum moving to conquer the world . Representatives * Namorita References